The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE17314’. ‘KLEOE17314’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in May to October 2013 in Nairobi, Kenya between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2005-0035’ (unpatented), and the male Osteospermum variety ‘BALVOYELO’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,122), also commercially known as VOLTAGE ‘Yellow’.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE17314’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2013 in Stuttgart, Germany. In October 2013 in Stuttgart, Germany, ‘KLEOE17314’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative terminal cuttings. ‘KLEOE17314’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative terminal cuttings.